Hujan
by Alza Saiko-Yoochi
Summary: Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melihatnya berdiri di halaman rumahnya sambil mendongak, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya? Dan untuk apa dia melakukannya? Aku hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikannya yang dihujani oleh jutaan air mata langit.


_**Story by: **_**Alza Saiko-Yoochi**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi**_**  
**_

_**Rate: K**_

_**Genre: General, Drama.**_

_**Warning: Typo, Some mistakes EYD, AU, Fanon.  
**_

_**xXx**_

_**Hujan**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Yugi's POV**_

Lagi.

Aku melihatnya lagi.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku melihat sosoknya yang berada di samping pohon dan terus-menerus menatap langit. Selalu dilakukannya setiap kali langit tengah bersedih hati, hingga jutaan lelehan mutiara bening berjatuhan ke permukaan bumi, kemudian meresap ke dalam tanah. Setiap kali fenomena alam itu terjadi, aku pasti akan langsung melihat ke luar jendela. Dapat dipastikan, pasti sosoknya selalu terlihat. Dan aku akan memperhatikannya sampai dia kembali ke rumahnya.

Berkali-kali aku hanya bisa diam melihatnya, tak jarang aku menyadari kalau raut wajahnya berbeda sebelum dan sesudahnya. Hal lain yang kuketahui tentangnya adalah dia bernama Rebecca Hawkins dan satu sekolah denganku, walau tidak satu kelas.

Dan sekarang, aku menunggunya seperti biasa. Kali ini, aku menunggu sambil berdiri dan bersender di pohon yang kucerirakan tadi. Langit sudah mulai mendung, langit juga mulai meneteskan air mata. Sebentar lagi, dia pasti keluar dari rumahnya.

1 menit... 2 menit...

Cklek!

Itu dia.

Aku menoleh, kulihat dirinya yang hanya memakai piyama tidur, kacamata yang terpasang menutupi matanya dan rambutnya yang dikuncir dua, tak pernah aku melihatnya menggeraikan rambutnya. Mungkin jika digerai dia akan terlihat lebih canti-Hei! Bukan berarti aku menyukainya!

Dia terdiam melihatku, begitu pula aku. Mungkin dia heran melihatku yang tak pernah mempedulikannya satu kali pun di sekolah, mendadak muncul begitu saja di depannya. Bukannya aku tak mau memperhatikan, tapi tugasku sebagai OSIS sering menyita waktuku dan kelasku berbeda dengannya. Dulu aku mengira dia tidak mengenalku, namun posisiku sebagai wakil OSIS ternyata cukup terkenal.

Selagi dia masih terdiam, aku cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakiku dan menghampirinya, tepat sebelum dia hampir saja berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hei," sapaku, sekedar basa-basi.

Dia tidak sedikit pun menatap ke arahku, namun sedikit menelengkan kepalanya. Baiklah, sepertinya rumor bahwa dia anak aneh penggila Internet yang kudengar itu bukan hoax. Dan aku menyadari satu hal, berbicara dengan anak ini, sebaiknya langsung ke topik utama.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Dia tetap tak menatap ke arahku, namun kali ini disertai anggukan.

Nah... Tenang, Yugi... Tenang.

"Sering kulihat kau berdiri di halamanmu, apa tujuanmu melakukannya?"

Dia tak menjawab, pandangannya justru mengarah ke tanah di belakangku. Aku semakin heran dengan anak ini. Mendadak, langit meneteskan air

matanya. Dan dia pun langsung mendongak dan menatap langit. Sedangkan aku, berdiri diam memperhatikannya. Untuk beberapa lama, kami terdiam dalam posisi masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian, hujan pun berhenti. Kali ini, aku melihat sesuatu yang ganjil di wajahnya. Kulihat, matanya memerah dan sembab. Raut wajah kesedihan juga terlukis sempurna pada wajahnya. Aku tak tahu kenapa, entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Yang pasti, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengambil sapu tanganku dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Dia... Tetap diam.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," tegurku.

Kukira dia tak akan peduli lagi, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Dia justru menyunggingkan cengiran riang.

"Cuma menuruti pesan kakek~" jawabnya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "Apa maksudmu?"

Dia masih tetap menunjukkan cengirannya, tapi tetap menjawab.

"Kakek bilang Aku hanya boleh nangis kalau ada di pelukan ibu atau ayah, atau saat hujan."

**The End**

A/N: Pendek? Maaf, deh. Udah buntu. Btw, Saya ngiri sama Rebecca ada yang merhatiin. Ane juga tinggal sendiri, tapi kaga pernah ada cowok ganteng nongol. XD


End file.
